There is such a thing as Melancholy
by Sierra color
Summary: (This is the third time I have written this story) Ava Cunning is a half breed, half demon and half human, and an orphan, her father killed her mother when she was little, and she's been around,switching from foster home to foster home since, never being loved..but she's okay with that, because when people get close everyone gets hurt.. until she meets the monsters.
1. The prolouge

**YEAH I DELETED THIS STORY- _AGAIN._**

 **It just wasn't going well, I mean I felt I needed more character development and more emotionally complex scenes, and more emotions from the main character, Ava... And getting her true personality to shine through while she tells her story, and I** ** _t_** **will admit, a lot of this is inspired by Teen** ** _Titans_** **and the few scenes I've seen from** ** _Teen titans vs the Justice_ League, also _Maximum Ride_ and _Runaway_.**

 **And also to tell you the truth, this whole story started because of a Katy Perry song.. So yeaaahhhhhh anyway, I** **hope you guys enjoy this version better and thanks if you read my rambling!**

* * *

My name is Ava Cunning.

My father is James Cunning- at least, that's what he calls himself- his real name is Satan, the ruler of the underworld.

Oh? And my mom? Whole different story, she -Emily Cunning- was the first and only human to marry my father.. and just another one of the thousands of humans he's killed.

I am not writing this for _them_ I'm writing this for _me._

I was prophesized to have my human soul taken, leaving behind a hallow husk, a shell full of nothing but evil.

It won't make a difference though, I already am nothing... I already am hallow, maybe- I wasn't born with a soul.. and I was just born.. hallow.. but, I really don't believe that.. because of my mother.. but, this is my story.

Mine and no one else's.

* * *

 **So yeah, the prologue~! Sorry it's so short! Don't worry though, I am working on chapter one, and I'm sorry for deleting this, but it just didn't feel right.. so yeah, I hope you guys who followed/ favorited this don't mind... so, I'm going to go on and write chapter one! Ta ta!**


	2. Chapter One, the beast

**OKAY, SO I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING ELSE I WAS INSPIRED BY.. BUT THEN I FORGOT IT.**

 **I AM SORRY, I MIGHT REMEBER LATER IDK. BUT ANYWAY SO THIS TAKES PLACE IN SEPTEMBER, JUST SO YA KNOW..it starts like the second version of this story did, it's going to follow that storyline, but not exactly.**

 **Those of you who have read that version will know what I'm taking about- anyway, on with chapter one ( I really want to do this in 3rd person, but I wanna tell the story through her eyes. Not my eyes.)**

 **ANYWAY LETTUCE BEGIN.**

* * *

I'm looking in the mirror, my eyes are blood shot, as my bloody tears stain my cheeks- I've been crying again.

Hey, I know I'm a demon- but I'm also human.. and humans cry.. demons don't usually- but on the rare occasion that they do, they cry tears of blood... just like I do.. I guess that means the druid's prediction will come true..

"AVA!" I frown, as my right hand goes up, and wipe my eyes, my left hand touching the mirror wondering _-_ Why? Why am I here? Why did my father kill my mother? Why did he leave me here? Why am I a monster? Why does everyone hate me- I see dark red tears pouring out again- "AVA! Don't make me yell again!- she pounded on the door-"Get your ass out of there, and go to the bus stop!" I sigh shakily, wipe the red tears from my blue eyes, wash my face and fix my hair into a ponytail, forcefully open the door, Sarah - my foster "mother"- stands with her hands on her hips, pointing down the stairs to the front door, "Go." I run down the stairs, and open the door, letting out a sigh of relief- finally, I can get away from _her_ and her creepy husband _Derek_ , I mentally gag and then rush to the bus stop.

I'm the first and only one there, sitting on the bench, shivering in the slightly cold fall weather, but not really showing how cold I really was, as the bus pulled up,I got on, the kids on the bus all stop taking, I feel their stares, looking at me as one of them whispers- "Isn't she a freak? I heard that they had to put her in special classes because she wouldn't speak- to like, anyone." the other one replies as I sit down on the last seat- "Really? I heard that she's a devil worshipper!" I chuckled to myself, she doesn't even know how close to the truth that is- well, my mother was the devil worshipper, not me..they looked at me as I smirked and looked at the window, for some reason today I don't even care about there stares.. because of that dream I had last night..my father whispering something to me.. that's what I really cared about... I can't remember what he whispered .. all I remember is his lips moving, saying words as they formed into a smirk, showing his sharp fangs as he opened his mouth and then consumed me into the black darkness.

It felt like there was nothing but darkness, it felt like I was burning -burning alone in the darkness... I shivered and took a shaky deep breath, and closed my eyes, my mind flashing, recalling the dream and then I got one word- _monster._

My eyes opened, flashing to a violent red for a moment, I could feel the heat radiating from my pupils.. and then slowly cooling as I took another deep breath, calming myself down, I look out the window again, frowning as we reach the school- now, you would think that with my parents being reporters and all I would go to some fancy school with drug week and no bullying programs- well, your wrong, my school has no AC, about thirty kids per classroom and broken windows that barely open... but it kinda made sense though, since they both worked for channel two- a channel which no one watches, except sad people who don't have cable and are bored at two 'o lock on the morning...and that's why they fostered me, because of that government paycheck, it's sad but true.

Even though I hated that school.. I still saw the beauty in it.

The over grown vines covering the windows and the rough red brick walls, and the red, gold and copper brown leaves of the trees gently shining in the sun that peaked through the gray clouds.. and even though this school was beautiful in it's own way- it was still ugly in the inside, the lockers had no beauty, the floors and walls dirty black and ashen, as if they wanted to keep me in that prison forever and ever, trapped with the constant teasing and hate towards me as if I was nothing.. but the library.. was.. different.. it wasn't dirty, it was clean, organized full of the misfits that kept to themselves- like me, and nothing like the crew of girls who tease me every day- Jade, June, and Juliet- who pointed out how wrong I was, and how stupid I was.. okay, enough of the details about school.

After noticing all the pretty things, I got off the bus, went up the school stairs and went inside, heading to the library before Jade and her crew stopped me... "Oh look!" Jade sneered, putting on a fake smile as she crept closer to me, as I backed up, my back hitting the locker "It's the little mute, isn't it?" Did I forget to mention that I'm still in those special classes? Even though I can speak I choose not to, and also before I forget, I'm trilingual ( I can speak Celtic, English and ASL) but anyway, back to what Jade was doing. "Is it true that your own mother orphaned you because you can't speak?" Oh _**HELL NO**_ she did **_NOT_** just _**SAY THAT.**_

Now, before I get to what happened after, let me tell you how she knew that I was an orphan- the principal taking pity on me, decided to make all three hundred of the students that attended that school listen to him reading my file, so they could get to know me better.

Now, I will tell you what I ended up doing- ** _I flipped the fuck out._**

Ended up punching Jade in the face over and over, giving her a black eye, and beating the fuck out of her as I broke my vow of silence- "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! YOU BITCH!" Let's just say, all the kids in the hallway were shocked that I could speak and one of them ended up calling a teacher, who then tried to drag me to the principal's office, but failed, due to me punching her and _then_ June and Juliet tried to stop me, blocking the entrance, but the same thing that happened to the stupid teacher happened to them, and I ran out. I could feel my eyes getting red again as I ran, I begin to feel tentacles sprout out of my back as people run out of the building, pulling out cell phones and taking pictures as I grow.. I then hear sirens in the distance... I keep growing, not caring about the lives I am taking, not caring who I'll hurt.

I feel their fear and confusion, as my teeth grow sharp and I let out a roar, smashing the building and all the little tiny insignificant people inside it, I see Jade and grab her and laugh, my skin turning black, everything going away from me.. "TAKkeee IT BAAACKK!" MY voice is hoarse and monstrous, as I feel my hands wrap tighter and tighter around her body.. I could kill her... I could kill all these stupid people who mean nothing.. I could.. I could.. be like my father.

I scream and let her go, holding my head, trying to stop the voices- _Join us Ava, become one of us don't care about those stupid humans, forget them... join us.._

I see her landing on a firefighter trampoline, bouncing off as people in weird suits surround me, fueling my fear and confusion1

 _They are in the way Ava!_

I want my mom.. she would know what to do.. she would calm me down..

I feel pain on my thigh, as I let out a roar, tears spring out of my eyes as I scream again, falling down to the ground.. they won't take me down! I get back up, tentacles reaching toward the tanks, as I look down at my thigh, seeing a big syringe filled with orange liquid, I throw it at one of the tanks, feeling myself weakening..

"Tie her down! Tie her down now!" I feel strong ropes, tying me down, and hear the explosion of the tank, as I fall down again, on the verge of blacking out, as I feel my body shrink down back to it's normal size..

I close my eyes, as a man picks me up.. just like my mother used to..

Then the world goes black.

* * *

 **THIS WAS SO HARD, BUT TOTALLY WORTH IT OMFG.**

 **I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW TUT *CRIES TEARS OF JOY* I THINK I GOT AVA'S PERSONALTY JUST RIGHT.**

 **THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER, JUST LIKE A LOT OF MY CHAPTERS, SO SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

 **ANYWAY, I had almost half of this chapter done... then my laptop died, (T^T) SO I HAD TO RETYPE THAT PART. I WAS SO DISAPPOINTED AND FELT KINDA DISCOURAGED, BUT I CONTINUED ON. AND I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF 0 YAY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I AM SO SMARRRTTTT AND HAPPPYYYYYYYYYY AND I NOW HAVE TO START THIS WHOLE STORY OVER AGAIN, BUT I DON'T CAREEEEEE BECAUSE IT WILL BE BETTER THAN ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN BEFORE! *DETERMINATION* :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to go work on the second one XD Bye!**


	3. Chapter Two, nightmares and a new home

**My cat is weird,**

 **it makes sense, I'm weird, and he is also chubby and cute.**

 **I love him very much, now anyway, on with the story!**

 **Oh! And thank you David1998! If you're still following the story! XD Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Ava..."_

 _I hear him, his voice is smooth like velvet and silver, it sends a shiver down my spine, as I float in the darkness with him.._

 _"I told you~" he taunts as he floats closer to me, his face inches away from mine- "You can try to deny it-" I look away as he puts his hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him, "- but it'll never work, you and I both know that." I don't say anything, my lip quivering and tears burning inside my eyes, knowing that he was right...I feel his hand travel down, reaching my throat, and wrapping his snake like fingers around it, choking me- "Don't try to fight me." He growls, as I try to pry his hand off, "Fighting will only make it worse, Ava." my legs flail as my hands keep trying to loosen his grip around my neck.._

 _"Except your fate, and the pain will end.."_

 _And somehow, I manage to choke out; "Never."_

 _He frowned, "Fine." and then threw me into the darkness._

 _I try to scream, but my voice is gone, lost in the darkness._

 _All I can do was fall.._

 _I land in the middle of a maze, walls made of blood red glass and tortured souls surrounding me, I get up, gasping for breath, as I hand goes to my chest, trying to calm down my beating heart I look around- finally noticing it._

 _A monster, tremendous long black claws dripping with blood, and the guts of the damned._

 _It looks at me, eyes red and glowing, and it's long black shaggy fur bristling in the dull red light that came from the amber walls, it takes a step, it's ebony claws shining as it opens it's mouth, showing it's pearl white teeth as it lets out a roar, it takes another step forward, my heart starts beating faster again.. my legs are stuck, I want to run, to escape the terrible glowing beast that wants to consume me._

 _But I can't._

 _It's walking towards me, taking it's time at it feasts on my fears._

 _I want to run._

 _But I am frozen, and the monster will consume me._

 _I can't scream- I can't ask for help.._

 _it lets out another roar, as I feel the tears finally run down my cheeks.. as I close my eyes..._

 _it takes another step, leans over, breathing down my neck, I let out a whimper.. it's breath is warm, and smells of death and blood._

 _Then the monster whispers in a voice of stone; "Run chiiillllddd.. ruuunnn."_

 _Then, my legs somehow start to work again, as it laughs._

 _I can hear it, as it runs behind me._

 _We turn a corner- a dead end._

 _He laughs again._

 _And opens his mouth, grabbing me in his talons, I scream again, struggling- "Let me go! Please!" I beg him, but he doesn't listen._

 _He tilts back his head, and drops me into his mouth, I scream as his teeth scratch my skin and his long snake like tongue licks me, and then he closes his jaws, and swallows._

 _I scream again, as I fall into the darkest darkness I have ever known.. I scream again, and keep screaming as I fall, bloody tears run down my cheeks... and then I hear a noise, faint at first.. but then it grows louder and louder.._

 _It's a siren._

 _It blares, over and over as I-_

Wake up.

In a gray walled room, and the siren stops as soon as I open my eyes.

That.. was.. just.. a .. dream?

I get myself out of the bed.

This isn't my room.

Where am I?

The bed disappears into the wall, as the room moves upward

I scream again.

Then, it stops, and the walls open to another gray room.

I take a breath, and then, step in.

I'm more than scared- I'm _terrified._

Absolutely terrified that the monster will come and get me again, and that this is just another dream.

I'm scared, terrified, afraid, fearful.. and I want to cry again..

but, before I can go back, the room disappears.

Okay, so I'm in a new place, and I'm vulnerable, I take a shaky breath and try to calm myself down, but then start to panic again as four tables appear completely out of _no fucking where,_ and one table for some fucking reason is _really, really, really _ _BIG._

I'm not exaggerating.

I am fucking serious.

I am also fucking nervous, which is why I am cussing a lot.

Cussing releases hormones that calm you down, and those hormones are not working right now, sadly.

Okay, so after all the four tables, a table my size appears, it has a plate of mashed potatoes on it, with a spoon.

That's it.

Then four creatures came out of the walls, a fish man, a cockroach man, a blob and a giant woman, which, I will admit reminds me of that song from Steven Universe...anyway, they all notice me.. "Oh! HI! You're the new monster Monger was talking about huh?"

I take a deep breath and nod, "Yeah." I whisper, I just want to go and hide underneath one of the tables- Why? Because I have a rational fear of new people and new things, is why.

I mean, being in the foster care system can do that to ya, always afraid of when you're going to move again, always afraid of what those new people can do to you... but, I'll tell those stories another time, and it's also the reason why I took a vow of silence.

I already broke the vow, so why continue it?

They introduce themselves to me and end up asking my monster name- "Excuse me?"

"Ya know, what people scream when they see you!" B.O.B ( the stupidest creature I have ever met says.)

" Um.." I think back to what the kids screamed at me- "I don't think I have one." I whispered, hunching my shoulders and staring at the silver table.

I just want to disappear, go away and not have them stare at me.

I take a deep breath and look back up, "My name is just Ava, Ava Cunning." I get up, and push back my chair, "Nice to meet you all." I tuck my hair behind my ear.

Yeah, this is gonna be _fantastic._

Especially with my trust issues!

This will probably be just another place I leave.

I'll make sure to keep my bags packed.

So, after my introduction the General person comes in, takes me out of the gray room, and takes me around the base, explaining things, and how certain things work. I accidentally destroyed a helicopter a minute ago, because I panicked and a black tendril just shot out and hit it.. After that, I was quickly escorted by the General person to my room.

And left alone again.

Like always.

* * *

It's hard to write down my story, to have it told and mended by my own hands.

But, at least I'm trying to.

Even though it's hard and complicated, and full of so many things.. I have to do it before my father comes.. and that's only a few days away..

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**

 **ALSO, IN THE BEGINNING I FORGOT TO MENTION MY OTHER CAT, SHE IS VERY SOCAIL AND VERY FLUFFY.**

 **SHE IS NOT WEIRD, AS FAR AS I KNOW, SHE SEEMS PRETTY NORMAL TO ME.**

 **BUT ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER MY DEARS, IT TOOK ME _FOREVER_ TO COMPLETE! IT IS ALMOST FIVE IN THE MORNING AND I STARTED YESTERDAY. OMFG.**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE TODAY OR THURSDAY. SEE YOU TILL THEN, MY LOVES!**


	4. Chapter three, Tears and flowers

**So, we shall continue Ava's story and all her feelings and stuff.. and her history, and why she is the way she is.**

 **Sooo do youuu guuuuyssss knooooowww whhaaaatttt thaaaaaaaat meeeaaaaaaaanssssssssssssss~?**

 **SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.**

 **SO BUKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS, READY YOUR FEELS - BECAUSE HERE WE GO!**

* * *

I've been alone in the room for a few hours, I started thinking about my life and stuff, and also noticing that stupid cat poster on the wall.

I _hate_ that poster.

It has a little tiny kitty cat on it hanging from the branch saying; "Hang in there!"

That is so stupid.

"Hang in there"

I looked away from the poster, and towards the ceiling, which had a little light hanging from it.

How long am I supposed to be in here anyway?

Forever?

That's a really long time to be alone.

I sit up from my spot on my bed, going to the edge and hanging upside down from it.

My red curls touch the floor, as I sigh and close my eyes, flashing back to all my earlier foster homes..

I remember my first one, it was with an old lady who wouldn't let me read anything except the bible, and would beat me a lot, my social worker noticed the bruises when I went to see her, she quickly took me away from that place.

The second one is my favorite home.. it's like I dream when I remember it..

Their names were Bob and Cassandra.. they were nice and good to me, they even let me have my own room and gave me a teddy bear...

I remember the day they gave me up though, I woke up and ran down stairs, excited to greet them.. but.. they weren't anywhere in the house, I heard the engine of their old van start, as they left alone.. it was a dream turned into a horrible and sad nightmare.. I remember the blue van packed with stuff, and their beds on top of it riding away, leaving a trail of dust behind, as I clutched my teddy bear, my eyes tearing up, as I was left all sad and alone, standing in front of their white house as they rode away.. I wanted to chase them, call them back- and promise that whatever I did wrong I would never do it again!

But I didn't. I couldn't.

I was frozen.

Hurt and confused, wondering what I did wrong.

That was the day I realized, no one wanted me.

And that I couldn't trust anyone.

After that, my foster homes got all blurry, until Joe and his mom.

They were nasty, Joe was fat and tall, had a beer gut and always wore wife beaters, his mother was fat also, she had a mean face and a piggy nose and wore small glasses that connected to a chain around her neck, and she always wore the same dress, light blue with colored flowers.

They would always get drunk a lot, and then come home and beat me, but they put the bruises in unnoticeable places,so the social worker _never_ believed me, said "I was making it up" or "putting this upon myself" and other lame ass crap like that, and that was because Joe and his stupid smelly mother always acted so _nice_ , when in reality I was being locked up in the basement for not being good again.

Let me tell you how I got out of that _hell._

So, I was locked up in the basement again, because I had to use the bathroom after bed time. I look up as I hear Joe and his mother argue about which bar to go to, and then I hear the door slam, shaking the ground above me slightly. I listened for a moment or two, straining my ears for any noise as I get up from the floor, I bit my lip, walking towards the stairs, and step on a step, my heart beating in my chest, I listen again, and take another, and another as I reach the top of the stairs, ya see, I had figured out the first time when they locked me in there how to escape using my powers.

One tendril slides underneath the door, hearing the lock give a little _click_ as it unlocks, then I go to the living room, turn on the T.V and then go to the fridge for some _real_ food instead of the oatmeal they feed me (and I still hate oatmeal to this day, it's nasty stuff.) I get myself two slices of pepperoni pizza, sit on the nice white clean sofa and watch T.V all day.

I didn't listen to their footsteps.

I didn't hear them at the door.

When I realized that they were back, it was too late, they staggered over to me, yelling at me as Joe's mom grabbed my hair, I couldn't hear anything, I was too scared. I remember a tendril coming out, trying to protect me.. but it couldn't, I was too small, too _weak_ to protect myself, as I feel them beat me and beat me and beat me, my thoughts running through my head, asking why did I deserve this? What did I do? Why am I so bad?

I screamed for help, and they were too drunk to shut me up, I remember tears streaming down my face, wondering why no one would help me.. and then.. my voice died out, my vision got blurry as I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital, seeing the two smiling faces of Derek and Sarah Dietl smiling in front of me.

They were my last foster home before I ended up here, tears slide down my face and forehead, landing in my hair.

The pain hurts so much, emotions feel like they are flying, consuming me into nothing but darkness.

I sit up, wipe my tears away and lay back down.

I stare at the ceiling light, until it's "lights out"

I sigh in the darkness, wondering how I can escape this place.

If I escape, I will live in the forest, and build myself a house and kill anyone who finds me.

That's what I'd rather do for the rest of the days I have, the prophecy is a little late, but it still came true.

The Druid said I would turn into a monster because of my mother, but that was supposed to be on my tenth birthday, I'm already twelve going on thirteen, and for a twelve year old I've gone through a lot of shit...

And I can't sleep, and I don't want to.

I'm scared of sleeping.

So, I get off the bed and walk around the room, remembering the lullaby my mom used to sing.. and I start sing it..

"Little child dark and wild,

shush, shush.

Let me tell you about the stars.. and the moon..

Cuimsíonn an ghealach na réaltaí, mar a suíonn sí a cries, ag canadh suantraí cailleadh chuig na cinn ag fulaingt ..

go bhfuil sí an mháthair uaigneach chun na réaltaí sa spéir

The moon embraces the stars, as she sits and cries, singing lost lullabies to the ones who suffer..  
she is the lonely mother to the stars in the sky

shush, shush lonely child,

shush, shush lonely mother.

Ar feadh na domhan seo dorcha, le haghaidh an saol seo fiáin,

agus tá sé fós aon ní mar an gcéanna

for this world is dark, for this is a wild world,

and nothing remains the same.

Shush, shush lonely mother,

shush, shush lonely child,

let the moon in the sky sing her lullaby..

Dóibh siúd a ag fulaingt

for those who suffer."

I smile, get back on my bed and hum it over and over, and I feel my eyes close, gently humming it until I fall asleep.

* * *

 _I am in the dark again, but there is light, little tiny dots of light, and one big round one.. I realize that it is the night sky.._

 _I see a woman, sitting on the moon, crying, her tears blossoming into Night Gladiolus flowers.. I float closer and step on the moon, my bare feet touching the cold white surface, as my red hair floats around me gently.. I walk toward her, the moon blooming and being covered with beautiful flowers.._

 _She looks up, her black hair tinted with stars moving, her moon yellow dress billowing in an imaginary wind, she stands up, her pale hands still covering her face as her tears run down her washed-out face, hitting the ground and blooming into more and more flowers.. I stop, but then take another step, until I am in front of her, my hands go up, and move her palms from her face.._

 _"Shush lonely child,_

 _shush lonely mother.."_

 _I sing, holding the notes like my mother used to, my voice is strong and deep, but calm and relaxing.._

 _Tears run down her face, her violet blue eyes are full of sadness, pain and suffering.._

 _"Ar feadh na domhan seo dorcha, le haghaidh an saol seo fiáin,_

 _agus tá sé fós aon ní mar an gcéanna.."_

 _She smiles, the last of her tears running down her cheeks.. she takes her hands into mine.._

 _She takes a deep breath, "Ná a thabhairt suas." she whispers, as she smiles again, tears running down her cheeks, this time blooming into Moon Flowers,_

 _"Ná a thabhairt suas." she whispers again, her voice reminds me of the moon shining upon the water, lonely and yet content with its loneliness._

 _"Ná a thabhairt suas." then, I finally start to cry, my tears land in the spaces between the flowers, as they bloom into Night Bloom Water Lilies, stems twisting upwards, caressing my legs.. no one, has ever told me that.. no one. We both cry, our tears blooming into flowers, covering the moon._

 _My tears are bloody, but she doesn't care- she can see the joy in them to, I smile the happiness in my heart is so big and strong.. and those words make me feel less alone.. and make me feel like I'm actually worth something.._

 _They make me feel strong._

 _Because no one had ever realized how much I've been fighting.. how much I've been hurt- those words, make me feel like a warrior.._

 _Then, the world fades.. the beautiful flowers start to die, and tears run down her cheeks as the ground crumbles beneath us, then we are left standing on one patch of the moon, she kisses my forehead, and strokes my hair like my mother used to as she whispers those magical words again-_

 _"Ná a thabhairt suas." Then the ground crumbles beneath her, as she fades into the night sky.. I fall to my knees, tears running down my cheeks.. and even though she is gone into the night I still feel her words.._

 _She told me don't give up._

 _I won't give up._

 _Then, the ground crumbles, the stars go away and I am back in the maze, faced with the monster..._

 _Then..then..._

I wake up.

The same thing as yesterday happens, alarm stops, room moves wall opens, but this time, I don't want to go, but the wall moves behind me, pushing me towards the room, all the other monsters are there, chatting about something.

I walk towards my table, pick at my food and sigh, I notice a red dot against them, and realize that I'm crying.. I don't make a sound, but Susan notices anyway and picks me up in her hands, strokes my hair gently and puts me on her shoulder.. and hey, I'm sad and lonely.. I don't care if they see me cry, I don't give a damn!

Dr. Cockroach crawls up Susan, sitting next to me on her shoulder, awkwardly patting mine, trying to cheer me up.

The room is silent, as I whisper to myself; "Ná a thabhairt suas."

"Why are you crying Ava?" Susan whispers, "Are we scary?" I shake my head

"No, no your not, I'm just sad is all."

Susan sits down, everyone's looking at me with sad eyes, "About what, sweetie?" and it's that sweet voice, that sweet tender kind voice that makes me break and cry _hardcore_ and I mean _hardcore,_ my shoulders start shaking and I tell her; "About life... about everything.." she pets my head again, her blue eyes shining and a sad smile on her face, as Link and B.O.B crawl up the other shoulder, I want to crack, I want to tell her about everything I've been through.

We sit in silence, I take a shaky breath and whisper again; "Ná a thabhairt suas." as tears run down my cheeks, the monsters must think I'm weird now, but I don't care.. I can't help but cry.. because I've been so strong for so long.. and Susan, trying to cheer up the mood asks-

"What's that mean?"

I look up turning my head towards her, "It means don't give up in Celtic.. or Irish.. whatever ya wanna call it."

Susan smiles, "I like that." she whispers.

Everyone agrees.

Is this what it's like? To _actually_ have someone to be there for you while you cry? So you don't have to feel so alone, so you don't have to feel these tidal waves of emotions consuming you? This feeling.. is so _nice.._

Susan keeps petting my head, asking me;

"What was your life like before here?"

"Horrible."

"Oh."

Then she asks;

"Is that why you were crying?"

"One of the reasons."

Then the Doc asks;

"Do you know you cry tears of blood, dear?"

I chuckle, "Yes, it's what happens when your a demon... or half of one at least."

He nodded, "Can I run some tests?"

I shake my head no, as he pouts.

The general person comes in,

"You have a mission."

We all go to a meeting room, I block him out as he talks..

then, Susan gets up, we go to a giant helicopter and board it, buckling up in our seats.

"SET SAIL TO FIJI! HOT BABES HERE I COME!" Link yells, cheering and flexing his "muscles" as I strap in my seatbelt.

Oh, so that's where we're going.

Isn't that the place Sinbad wanted to go in that DreamWorks movie?

I feel the helicopter take off..

Well, Fiji, here I come.

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER.**

 **My ring finger hurts (T^T) but, I think I did an amazing job! SO I hope you enjoy this chapter my loves! And please, review? *puppy eyes* please?**

 **Does anyone know any good Beta readers who like poetry? XD but seriously, I need one, but I'm not good at working with others so..yeah.**

 **SO the Fiji thing was inspired by Sinbad, I couldn't think of any other place, so wish me luck on that chapter guys XD Anyway, bye~**


	5. Chapter four, island monsters

**Okay, so I'm writing this on the fan fiction app.**

 **Now, to explain my hiatus... the thing is.. I broke my laptop charger.. and yeahhh. Couldn't charge my laptop, so I couldn't write fanfiction.**

 **so** **let's do this!**

-line skip-

I never thought I'd go to Fiji.

I mean- it's BEAUTIFUL HERE but.. being stranded in an unknown mountain alone, because you wondered off?

Not so much.

Especially when you're about to be attacked by the same monster that you were sent here to look for, and you only know so little about it because a giant woman told you about it, but you sorta blocked out her voice because she was ranting.

This, is one of the many times I hate my life.

Looking at this thing.. makes me afraid.

I'm afraid.

I hate it.

The four red eyes looking at me, and the black beast towering above me, moving towards me..

Why does it look so familiar? Yet.. it's not.

The trees crumble around it, turning into ash.. into nothing..

I'm scared.

I'm stranded.

I'm alone.

It's teeth are a sharp pile of knives, jagged like mountains..

I wish this was a nightmare.. I wish this wasn't real.

But it keeps coming towards me, the black sharp paws touching the ground, as the grass decays beneath it..

"Hello child.." I _know_ that voice..

"Do you remember me?"

He comes closer, a black aura surrounding him...

I do... I remember..

"S-sapphor?"

He smirks, "Yes, did I scare you?"

I laugh it off, "No!"

He rolls his eyes, as they merge into one, his shape changing from the beast it once was- into a book with really short legs.

He laughs, his color changing into the light yellow brown I usually remember him as, and the cover showing the pentacle it is usually decorated with.

"I haven't seen you in years kid. I thought I should make a grand entrance! I've been here for years, and I hardly even scare the locals anymore.." he frowned, "they know who I am, and that I can't hurt anyone." I smile and walked over, and pick him up and hug him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there kid, they took me away.. I tried a spell.. ended up here, scaring people-"

"AVAA! OH MY GOD! HONEY! BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"AVA!"

It's Susan, the woman I want to hate because of how much she reminds me of my mother, but can't.

"Who's that,kid?" I sigh,

"Susan, Susan Murphy. And probably all the other monsters I'm staying with."

"Shit! The time isn't right!" he escapes my arms, and floats in the air"Look kid, I can't reveal myself to them, not yet, and don't ask why, it's.. complicated.", and then he snaps his fingers, and disappeared.

"Ava! Thank God! There you are!" Susan picked me up, "Where were you?" Sapphor.. he left...

I'm so confused.

Why did he come, to only leave?

I can feel the blood dripping down.. "H-he left." I whisper. "He left."

"W-who left, Ava?"

"My friend. He's the monster we're looking for."

"Oh."

I will say nothing.

I can't say anything, because I know why he can't reveal himself.

Because I am safe, for now...

for now... and he will come, when the time is right, and even though I know that, my heart is still broken.

 **Well! That took an unexpected turn! And guys, thank you so much for reads! Till we meet again!**


End file.
